


Pretty Mechromancer Girl

by Lacrypants



Series: Crossing The Line - A Borderlands Story [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Actual love and healthy relationships if you just pretend Jack doesn't exist, Body Worship, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I want Jack to fuck me in his office, I want to kiss all of TimTams worries away, Jack Has Issues, Jack fucks his employees, Light Angst, Mild dub con??, Office Sex, Save Timothy Lawrence, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, This is really self indulgent, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, body double
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrypants/pseuds/Lacrypants
Summary: A bunch of self indulgent Oc one shots for my borderlands character, Rhian. She's a mechanic for Hyperion and Jack gives her a migraine.Eventually going to be a story, but my laptop is broken and I'm not writing a full length novel on my phone.





	1. Sessions

If you had asked Rhiannon where she thought she'd be when she started working at Hyperion a few years ago, her answers would not have included being the Head of the Mechanic Department, or Handsome Jack's personal fuck toy. She also never would have imagined herself bent over his desk, his hands in her hair, calling him Daddy. But hey, the world has a funny way of surprising people.  
The moans that left her lips were down right embarrassing, especially considering the one causing them. The man stood behind her, one hand gripping her hip so tight she was sure it would bruise, the other wrapped tightly in her short violet locks. Her uniform and underwear were pushed down around her ankles, her top carelessly yanked up over her chest, so her breasts were exposed. The man behind her was grunting, leaning closer too her heated flesh and nipping at her ear lobe.  
"How're you feeling, kitten?" His voice was sultry and low, shaking her to her core. She'd be damned if she didn't almost cum right then and there. Oh, but she knew better. Jack was a man of control, in all aspects of his life.  
"Yes daddy." The words tumbled off her lips in a breathy tone, Jack's hips stuttering as she spoke. "Daddy it's feels so good, don't stop~" The man chuckled darkly behind her, his hips slowing to a soft roll.  
"What feels good, doll?" He bit down on her earlobe, she hissed, knowing it was a warning. "Have we forgotten about our manners? Or does Daddy have to punish you again?" Shivers rolled down her spin, as much as she loved the punishments Jack could dish out, ahe needed release and if she didn't get it soon she was going to lose her mind.  
"I'm sorry daddy. Please don't stop fucking me with your thick cock. It feels so good when you fuck me." The man let loose a groan, pulling almost completely out of her, then slamming back in at a break neck pace. His hand left her hair, opting for a firm grip on her throat as he pulled her close to him, his other hand snaking up her body to grope roughly at her small breasts. His fingers found the little bar there, twisting and pinching at the piercing until she moaned loudly, his name tumbling off her lips like a prayer as his other hand clamped down on her throat like a vice.  
She let put a strangled moan, as her air flow was cut off, the man fucking her to the edge of her orgasm. She let out a broken son, as she felt him hitting that spot, her body quaking as she waited, stifled moans and cries leaving her lips as he murmured into her ear.  
"Cum for Daddy, kitten."  



	2. Aftercare < or lack there of>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack ignores the basic rule of aftercare.

They stayed locked together for a few minutes,  Jack's breathing and her own rapid heart beat were all she could hear, the heat of him still caging her body against the desk and the trickle of juices down her thighs all she could feel.   
Eventually, Jack shifted, causing her too moan lightly, as he pulled out. He stepped away from her, and she could hear him fixing himself back to the immaculate man she knew.  Her legs ached and her arms shook, but she didn't dare move. She knew this game, she knew _his_ game.   
After a few moments of silence, she got impatient, "Like what you see, _Jack_?" She quipped at the man behind her.   
He chuckled, "Just admiring my work, _Kitten_." She heard him step forward, letting out a small yelp as big hands smacked across her ass, gripping hard.   
"You look so good after you've been _ruined_..." his hands traced up her body, pausing at every mark and bruise to give it a tender touch. "All marked up and glowing after daddy fucks you right, hmm?" This big hands came up to get chest, one hand settling at the base of her throat, the other casually groping at her breasts. When she didn't answer, he squeezed her neck, rolling his hips against her ass, the material making a delicious friction. "Isn't that right, _Kitten_?"  
She moaned at the pressure, pressing her ass against the man's hips, begging for more friction. "Yes daddy..."  
He let out another chuckle, removing himself from her body completely, walking around to seat himself in his chair, heterochromatic gaze never leaving her face.   
"Get yourself cleaned up, pumpkin. Daddy's got other appointments today." He smiled, but she knew there was mal intent behind those pearly whites.  
"Yes sir." She pulled her underwear and uniform up her thighs, ignoring the wetness that pooled between her legs. She yanked her top down, pulling her jumper over her shoulders and turned to hurry from the room. She heard Jack tut from his desk, "Manners kitten..." He warned, his voice anything but friendly.   
She turned, gaze hard. "Thank you _Daddy_." She waited a beat, and nearly ran from the room. She hated that asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge kink for Jack and his office. Sue me.


End file.
